I love you
by Masterjedikanobi
Summary: Padme has been diagnosed with Leukemia and this short story describes her final minutes with her family. Very sad so be prepared. Modern day AU. Category: Crying like a little baby.


**WARNING: ****This story may make you cry. It killed me writing this and I hope you cry when reading this. Very heart-breaking and sad and you might need some tissues...enjoy :'(**

She lay there silently thinking of the last 9 months. Being diagnosed with cancer changed her life forever. Padme smiled at all the memories she shared with the people she met and love. But she felt the sadness sink in as she thought of one fond memory.

"I'm sorry to say Mrs. Skywalker, but you've been diagnosed with stage one Cancer," He said with a frown to match. Her heart sank to the lowest regions of her body. She felt a million pound weight drop on top of her. She felt Anakin's hand pat her shoulder.

"What kind of Cancer?" Padme shakily asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Leukemia," Doctor Samuel said. Padme gulped and gripped Anakin's hand tightly as the tears fell quickly on her cheeks.

"How long do I have to live?" She asked.

"About 9 months. We can try chemo, but I'm afraid it won't save your life unfortunately," Doctor Samuel said. She now let her tears fall without asking.

"Ok," Padme quietly said, her voice shaky still.

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something we could do. We'll call you for check-ups and more info. Again, I'm terribly sorry," Doctor Samuel said, packing up his clipboard. He nodded and walked out of the room. Padme huffed reached breath as she broke down. She cringed as she felt pain in heart pull hardly on her heart strings. Anakin hugged her deeply and let his tears fall slowly.

"I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. And the kids will too," Anakin shakily said. She cried on his shoulder.

The day she found out she had cancer, the day she went to tell the kids, going through the stages and mostly, thinking in her mind she was going to die and never get to see anyone ever again. Padme now silently cried and adjusted her pillow. She cried more looking at the drawings her children made for her. The cards sitting everywhere. It made her feel sad. Padme stopped and looked up at the ceiling. This was the final stage, and any day now, her life was going to fade away. The tears fell heavily and made her face feel soaken wet. The door clicked open and revealed her family. Sola, her parents, the kids and Anakin.

"Hi sweetheart," Jobal smiled nervously.

"Hey mom," Padme stuttered.

"We all came to say well goodbye" Sola whimpered, crying now.

"Don't say that. I'm not going anywhere yet," Padme hopefully smiled. Sola sat on the edge of her bed and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Padme, I want you know I love you very much. It breaks my heart that you won't be here anymore. You're the best sister I could ask for. And I wouldn't change that for the world. You've been a fantastic mother, sister, daughter and wife. And I appreciated your life. You give me hope every day. I love you very much sis. I'm going to miss you," Sola cried, tears piling out. Padme started crying as well as the sisters hugged each other deeply. Sola started to break down as she stood back with her parents.

"I love you too sis," Padme stuttered. Then Jobal and Ruwee stepped forward.

"Sweetheart, I can't even tell you how much we both love you. Watching you grow up was magic before our eyes. My baby. It hurts to see you go and leave this world so soon. Mommy and daddy love you so much," Jobal said tears flowing.

"Padme I love you. We both do. And it literally kills me to see you go. You will be missed dearly. And I can't wait to see you on the other side," Ruwee said, barley managing to speak as tears fell. He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I love you too daddy. And mommy," Padme cried looking at her mother. Both stepped back and comforted each other as they stood there crying.

"Goodbye sweetheart," Joabl whimpered waving.

"Bye mom," Padme whispered. Sola broke down as the three left the room. Leia and Luke came up next to her.

"Hi babies," Padme whispered.

"HI mommy," Luke stuttered. She saw tears in both their eyes. It hurt her to see them like this.

"We're going to miss you mommy. I'm too sad to leave you. I'm really going to miss you!" Leia cried tears coming out like a waterfall. Luke broke down as he hugged Padme as well.

"I love you mommy! I'm going to miss you dearly," Luke cried.

"Goodbye mommy," Both cried. They got up and whinned. Padme gripped both hands ightly and let them go as Anakin walked them out. Anakin shut the door and pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"Anakin," Padme lowly said.

"Padme, not a day goes by that I don't think of how much I love you. You mean the world to me. And I can't bear to lose you!" He cried. He started to cry and grip her hand tightly.

"Oh Anakin! I love you more than you can imagine!" She cried.

"It hurts me badly I want to kill myself. I have never felt more pain in my whole life with you! I love you! I love you!" He yelled sinking down in his chair and crying. Padme feltlife starting to slip. She cried and looked away.

"Anakin, it's time," She whispered. He looked up with red puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"Padme, please don't! But I love you! I love you! So much. I'm going to miss you. Goodbye Padme," He cried gripping her hand tighter.

"I love you," She smiled. The lights were growing dimmer. Life started to fade. She felt her body blacken and then she shut her eyes and was gone.


End file.
